Trinity Wars
by AviRimor
Summary: This world suffers the worst terrorist attack in history. On hiatus.


Don't own COD Modern Warfare or Call of Duty or iPhone

...

**October 1st, 2011**

**Moscow, Russian Federation**

Alexandra Zoya yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her bed. She throws her blankets on the floor and moves her feet from her warm bed to the cold wooden floor. She then stands up and walks up to the window and see's the sun is starting to rise. Turning around she goes and picks up her blankets and quickly makes her bed before she goes to her bathroom. She takes off pj's and puts them in a laundry basket. She then walks toward her shower and opens the shower curtain and steps in and close's it. Zoya turns the water on and spends the next few minutes enjoying her shower and washing her hair and other areas of her body. After turning the water off she opens the shower curtain and steps out and grabs a nearby towel and quickly dry herself and then throws it into the laundry and walks out of her bathroom and gets some jogging clothes from her dresser.

After putting on her clothes she heads back to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She then brushes her to get rid of her bed head hair. She decides to skip a hair tie today. She then goes to her small kitchen and pours herself a bowl of cereal. Zoya doesn't use milk because she forgot to get milk during her recent monthly trip to the grocery store. After eating her cereal she places the bowl in the sink. Being done with her breakfast she goes and gets her iPhone, wallet and pepper spray from the nightstand next her bed. Checking her call log and messages, she see's that Vlad been calling her again after she had turned him down multiple times for a date. "That creep doesn't know the meaning of no." Alexandra says to herself as she leaves her bedroom and heads toward her apartment door.

She unlocks and opens and heads outside and then locks the door. Walking away from the door she see's her landlord. She waves and he waves before he goes into own room. Zoya after walking down the stairs of the apartment building walks through the apartment building door and on to the side-walk. She puts the ear-buds into her ears and scrolling through the music on her iPhone and picks a playlist with mostly Skrillex and Avenged Sevenfold songs. She then starts her routine morning jog.

30 minutes later

As Alexandra is jogging she hears a bang sound and turns around. She see's a giant purple explosion that is expanding and consume everything in its path. As other people around her try to run away, Alexandra falls to her knees and prays that whatever is about to kill her is fast and painless.

...

**October 1st, 2011**

**New Delhi, Republic of India**

Jamillah Muhammed walked down the street of one New Delhi's many slums on her daily patrol. It saddened her to see the conditions that the people in the slums had to deal with. 'Nobody should have to live in these conditions.' Jamillah thinks to herself as she walked by a man holding a sign saying he'll work for food. 'But unfortunately life isn't fair.' Jamiliah thought to herself as she walked toward a small store. She notices a few teenagers standing outside and going inside the store. Jamillah as she walks by rests her back against a wall across from the store and watches the teenagers. She quickly notices after watching them that they aren't buying anything and are likely casing the place. She walks up to the store entrance with her right hand on her gun holster making the teenagers that are the lookouts nervous and leave as she walks by them and into the store.

The teenagers inside seeing her quickly leave. Jamillah goes down one of the aisles and eventually finds the cigarettes. She picks up a pack and goes to the cashier and pays for her cigarettes and leaves. Walking outside the store she hears a bang and looks up and see's what will be the cause of her death and so many others. A giant and growing purple explosion was headed in her direction. Jamillah rather than panic like everybody around her instead takes a cigarettes and lights it enjoying it. "It was a good life." Jamillah says to herself thinking about the happy times of her life before she and millions of other people are killed.

...

**October 1st, 2011 **

**Brasília, Federative Republic of Brazil**

Rebecca Bernard is sunbathing by the side of the hotel pool. She had already turn away several men. She is married after all. Brazil from her short time here had been nice. The people were nice and polite. Well the people she had met at least. The weather was hot but she would take this weather over the cold any day. There quite few other things nice about Brazil. 'I need take vacations here more often.' Rebecca thinks as she drinks her pina colada. Her vacation time is cut short when she hears a bang sound. Looking up Rebecca see's giant purple explosion consume an ever growing amount of land. Rebecca starts crying and quickly finishes her piña colada. "I love you John." She says during the last few seconds of her life.

...

Spoiler: The three bombs used aren't from this reality and are beyond the tech level used by humans.


End file.
